


HIM

by Linezy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Boys in Chains, Chains, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linezy/pseuds/Linezy
Summary: Im to scared to pst this anywhere else in case some oe i know where to find it and judge me.thus im dumping it here





	HIM

**Author's Note:**

> this does not have any sort of backround story I just like to torture America .-.  
> the pic is way big tho

[](http://sv.tinypic.com?ref=243rqmd)


End file.
